The Evil Versions PFI
01:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC)01:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC)~~ One day Phineas and Ferb wanted to see a different Danville so they made a machine and everything was all gloomy and dirty; then some evil, very well dressed peple who looked just like Phineas and Ferb and then Isabella walked through the the boy's gate and said WhatCHA doin? Phineas said, "look for yourself, Isabella. Then Isabella looked and said, "hey, that looks like me-- except she is really, REALLY well dressed and this place she's in is very gloomy. I HATE gloomy; I like to stick with ponies and rainbows, then Phineas gave her eye contact and then they burst out laughing. At that moment the gloomy Danville's people were actually evil versions of Phineas Ferb and Isabella the children wore red bowties, black dress pants, and dress shirts that was white and black and EP {evil version of Phineas} had red hair same as GP {good Phineas} but his was dark like blood and he held a gun with blood stains on it from others he had killed BF had black hair black, as night. While all the good versions of Phineas Ferb and Isabella were laughing, the evil versions got out of the machine and came to reality and knew they had to take over the good versions lives, so they planed to kill them; starting with Ferb (since he was the smartest), then Phineas, then Isabella (only because they wanted to see her cry, because they knew she liked Phineas). And then while she was crying, they'd shoot and then they'd take them back to the evil Danville and bury them someplace so nobody could find them. GP, GF, and GI looked back at the machine and said, "where did those people go?" Ferb stared around and Isabella said, Phineas do you think we can go in there? Phineas said, "great idea, Isabella!" EP, EF, and EI saw them, then went into the evil world; GP looked around and said, "wanna explore?" Isabella said, "Phineas I'm kinda scared; Phineas hugged her while Ferb stared, and then said, "well, maybe we should go back home." Then Phineas said, "Ferb, I don't know how to go back." Then Isabella said, "Phineas, you mean we're stuck here-- in this dirty, gloomy, just plain UGLY town! Phineas replied, "Isabella, slow down, we'll be OK." "But Phineas!" "Isabella, calm down-- it was your idea to come here, anyway!" Ferb watched the two fight, and then finally said, "You guys, shutup!" "Phineas and Isabella stared at him and then they looked at each other, then blurted out, "I'm sorry!" Ferb said, "let's ask for some help." The evil version of Phineas heard Ferb say they needed help, so they jumped back in the evil town and said, "you need help," and he had a plan. Isabella said, "yes please, this place gives me the willies!" EP said, "it's OK we'll take you to our house, and they did and asked if they were hungry; Ferb said that he was hungry, so they gave Ferb some food. After a while EP said, "why don't you stay the night and we'll help you in the morning-- because it's getting late." So they decided to stay with them. The food they gave Ferb had a poison in it, so they took out to bury him and in the morning GP said, "where's Ferb," then EI said, "oh, he took a walk- now let's get you two home and then GP said, "what about Ferb?" EI said, "don't worry- we'll bring him back when he's done with his walk." They took GI and GP home, then EP, EI, and EF sneakily got out of the machine and went to find Phineas. EP said, "here's the plan: EI go distract him, bring him out to the backyard, so I can aim and shoot." EI said, "OK sir." Then when Phineas was in the yard, GI said, "whatcha doin'?" to EP, and he said, "oh, nothing"... and she said, "You have a gun!" and he said, "no, no, it's just a toy gun....." Isabella said, "oh, sure it is" then EP said, "what's that," and he shot the gun and Isabella ran to the backyard; "Phineas! are you OK?" Phineas had a bullet in his arm, and it was bursting out blood. GI said, "why? Why did you kill him? I loved him! He may not have noticed, but I loved him! I hate you people!" EP, EI, and EF said, "well, guess what- you're next!" Isabella said, "fine, kill me, at least I'll be with Phineas...." EI shot Isabella, and it missed, flung right back at her and then she screamed and fell to the ground. Then EP said, "YOU'RE SO DEAD," and he shot and missed, it flung back at him, EF was the only one left, and he said to GI, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't really like doing this, EP made me....." GI said, "that's OK," then she picked up the gun, and shot herself in the arm. EF said, "OK, this is getting weird, then he shot himself too. The good couple, Phineas and Isabella, were together once again and they found out about Ferb. THE END HOPED YOU LIKED, IT MY FIRST STORY, made by sydbear1 (didn't register first. Thats why it says unknown person.]) Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works